Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer sliding rail technology, and more particularly to a three-sectional hidden sliding rail mechanism.
Description of Related Arts
The conventional drawer sliding rails are generally divided into the open-mounted drawer sliding rails and the hidden drawer sliding rails. The hidden drawer sliding rails are widely applied in the enclosed objects, such as the furniture drawer and the refrigerator drawer. The hidden sliding rails are mainly two-sectional and three-sectional. The conventional three-sectional hidden sliding rails are mainly side-fastened. A pair of the conventional three-sectional hidden sliding rails is symmetrically mounted on two side surfaces of the fixed object and the drawer. The fixed guide rail of the sliding rail is mounted on the outer surface of the fixed object. The movable guide rail of the sliding rail is fixedly arranged on the side surface of the drawer, and the movable guide rail is connected with the fixed guide rail through the middle rail. During the practical application, due to being affected by the gap among the fixed guide rail, the middle rail, and the movable guide rail, the sliding of the sliding rails at the two sides easily becomes asynchronous, causing the user to feel not smooth enough when pushing and pulling the drawer and the sliding rail to be even locked, which accordingly brings great inconvenience to the user.